FADE
by Liv2Laugh00
Summary: A series of shot one-shots/drabbles. They all experienced the pain. They all felt the heartbreak. The pain was unbearable. Now they tell the stories. The stories of the memories. That caused them pain. F.A.D.E. One shipping per chapter. PS, CS, IS, LGS/ORS.
1. Fall - PS

**Alright. Here we go. The first of the four-shot. This one is short. I'm thinking of rewriting it later. I don't own Pokemon people.**

* * *

**Fall - Pokeshipping**

* * *

He looks at her so sweetly. His kisses are for her. Every last one. What hope do I have against her? Damn it. Why did Melody have to be so perfect, so sweet, so special... I knew it was only a matter of time. Before he found someone, someone who told him they loved him. Now look t me.

I'm broken. I cry for him everyday. Wishing he'd come running for me. But it isn't happening. Because he's with Melody. All I can say is she is precious.

I hope she knows, he is too. He's beautiful, amazing and compassionate. And I love him. With all my heart.

But he's not mine. He's hers. So now I must think. Do I smile? Wish them happiness? Or do I cry? And pray them apart.

I know the answer and I know what I must do. Gathering my courage I tilt my head to look at him. Ash's eyes bear into mine begging for an opinion.

I smile falsely and tell him I'm happy. I tell him she loves him. I tell him she's perfect for him. I tell them they're perfect.

Then something happens. He looks at me, takes my hands and smiles. He tells me my opinion is everything and he's glad I approve of Melody.

I smile and make an excuse. I must get away from him before I do something stupid. Watching his brown eyes glow with happiness should be enough. We bid goodbye and I walk away.

He runs to her and swings her around. They are so happy. His happiness should be enough for me. But it's not. And won't ever be. Because I love him.

Now whenever I walk the peaceful streets of Pallet Town, he's in my mind. Him and her. Happy. Why can't I find someone like that? That's right! I did. But I lost him. To her. I lost him.

Sometimes I blamed the turn of events, the situation, but then I think there was another time I should of said something. I always choked on those three words.

Now I walk slowly away from him. It's hard but it must be done. He's no mine, never was and never will be. But i can't help but love him. I'm unbalanced. Incomplete.

I look at them and my heart breaks. They're happy. I want that. But I can't have that. When I see those big brown eyes. Laughing, smiling and joyful, I cry. I cry because I know. That my life is a tightrope. My balance has shifted. And when I see him again, I will lose my balance.

And I will Fall.

* * *

**A/N There you have it folks. The first of the four-shot I'm writing. Poor, poor Misty :( Gah! :( sad stories are so… sad. Oh well hope you liked it. They are all gonna be sad so bear with me :) I love you guys! R&R! Vote on my poll! Read BFFs and Runaway Runway! I'll update this on a two day cycle! luv ya!**

**- Liv2Laugh00**


	2. Alone - CS

**Next one! Here is the CS! P.S May has a "colourful" vocabulary in this one**

* * *

**Alone Contestshipping**

* * *

I watched form backstage. His appeal was scored 29.8 out of 30. I tore my eyes from the screen and watched him walk in. He flicked his hair, smirked and returned his Roselia. Over half of the female coordinators in the room swooned and mobbed him.

I sat silently on the bench as he attempted to fight his way out of the crowd. He fake smiles and edges his way towards me. But, it's not me he comes to see. He merely sits on the bench, eyes glued to the screen. I longed for him to look, to acknowledge me. But, he doesn't. His emerald eyes stay fixed on the screen.

Sighing I stood and walked away. His fan club quickly fills my spot. I used to have fans. But, then I took a break from coordinating for a year and by the time I returned I was nameless. Stealing another glance at him, I took a deep breath. As if feeling my gaze, at long last, he turns his head. His eyes bore into mine and he scowled.

His petty, pathetic fan club begin to glare at me; people I didn't even know began to glance and whisper in my direction. People shuffled away from me and my jaw nearly dropped. One person, him, scowled at me and now this. Feeling my eyes prick with tears, I walked briskly out of the room; with each step, a tear threatened to fall.

Once I was a good distance away from the backstage/coordinator's lounge, I leaned against a wall and sunk to the ground. Silent sobs wracked my body, and tears fell silently from my eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't have let my emotions get too far towards the chartreuse haired male. He was a flirt, yet I still trailed after him like a lost puppy.

"Hey girl!" He calls. He walks up to me and I scrambled up. "I'm sorry about that in there. You looked familiar." His green eyes searched mine. "Have we met?"

Clenching my fists, I snapped. "Really? You forgot?" He narrowed his eyes but I continued, "that's sad Drew. You forgot your biggest and best rival, Mr. Rose." I spat the last word and searched his face.

"Oh god… May?" His question was hesitant.

I bit my lip. "The one and only. But, its only natural you forgot with your entire fan club around. I was alone for two years. I missed you. But, its fine, you're a Top Coordinator now. I might have liked you years ago, hell I loved you! But not this Drew, not this crap. It's better to be alone than with someone who doesn't give a damn about you right?" I had started crying and screaming. "Nothing to say? Well eat this! Keep this up and nobody will give a damn about you!"

He opened and closed his mouth, blinked and pulled out a rose.

"I don't want your fucking roses! I loved you, and still fucking do! But I can't. Not like this. Goodbye." I smacked the rose out of his hands. "Don't apologize. What about the promise we made two years ago? 'I'll never forget you!' What a load of bull shit." I narrowed my eyes further. "Don't you dare say you love me too, because you're too fucking late." With a bitter taste in my mouth, I turned on my heel and marched out of the contest hall.

Alone.

* * *

**A/N Girl Power! You tell him May! Heh this was more fun to write than it should have been… Oh well. Look for an update in 2 or 3 days! R&R! Vote on poll!**


	3. Dark - IS

**OMG I'M SO STUPID! I forgot all about this story lol! Welps! Here is the next chappie! Ikarishipping!**

* * *

**Dark - Ikarishipping**

* * *

Sometimes everything goes wrong. Maybe that's why I lost him. To the darkness in his heart.

* * *

"Not today Troublesome. I'm busy" He looked away.

"You're always busy." I replied angrily. Turning on my heel, I stormed away. Over my shoulder I called back, "Find a light switch Paul! You're living in the dark."

My words stung him. Paul had always been dark and cold. People respected it. Now here I am telling him to "get a life". What have I done? Turning back, I search for him, only to find he's disappeared into the crowd. I'd apologize tomorrow. It would all go back to normal tomorrow. Turns out, I'd never been so wrong.

Paul called in sick every day that week. Everyone was worried. I heard a rumour that he was doing drugs and smoking. I didn't know what to believe.

He came back next week. But, he was different, distant. Finally I confronted him between classes. When he looked at me, I suddenly felt afraid. His eyes were dark and cruel. He spoke those two dreaded words.

"We're over."

My heart broke and I ran. I avoided Paul for days, weeks, months, moments… Until he came back begging for my help.

"Please Troublesome. You have to help me."

I glared at him. "Sorry I can't. Maybe you've finally found your light. Well, sorry to put it out, but I'm never coming back. Ever." I walked away making possibly the biggest mistake in my life.

The next day the principal announced Paul would not be attending our school anymore. I was puzzled.

Walking home that day I grabbed a newspaper for my mom. Glancing at the headline my jaw dropped. It read, "16 year-old Paul Shinji shot and killed by gang after admitting to have stolen drugs from gang."

I sprinted home. I dropped the paper on the table for my mom and fled to my room in horror. For days after his death I cried. But, after weeks I fell into depression. My mom grew worried. She sent me to a psychologist for treatment.

Slowly, after months, I began to get better. When a year had passed, my outside image was perfect and my inside, nearly. My attitude was excellent. I tried so hard to get better. But I wasn't trying for me. I was trying for him.

I lived life to its fullest for him. I became a light and, boy oh boy, did I shine! I banished darkness from my life and smiled. Truly smiled. But, I was always a little unhappy. Unhappy I didn't become a light in time.

I still mourn him even if everything else goes right. I should have seen it coming. Perhaps Paul wasn't the only one. Living in,

The Dark.

**A/N Ok then… I was kinda…. Um…. When I wrote this…. Lol recently all my writing has been dramatic and weird lol.. :) **

**Peace, Love and All That Good Crap. **

**- Liv2Laugh00 - **


	4. Echo - LGS

**So yeah I just didn't have the inspiration to write this for a while… Well here is is… The concluding chapter to FADE. Leafgreenshipping!**

* * *

**Echo**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the Pokemon Centre, waiting. i don't know what I was waiting for or why I was waiting. I just was.

The doors slid open and he walked in. He walked by me without acknowledging me, heading straight for the desk. He approached the desk, but found it empty. I glanced at him and cleared my throat.

"She's out right now." I told him.

He didn't bother looking at me. "Who?"

"Nurse Joy. She'll be back soon." I stood up and faced him.

"Thanks Leaf." That was it. No more interaction than that. It was always like this.

I bit my lip and walked up to him. He was still facing away from me. "Look at me." I ordered him to, my voice was firm.

"I can't." He replied.

"You can Gary. There's a difference between can't and won't. Look at me."

He turned. I saw his eyes. They were filled with anger and frustration. "There! Happy?" He yelled.

I flinched. "No. For your information I'm not happy."

"Well that's none of my damn business is it." He snapped and turned around again.

I stared at his back. "Who are you and what have you done with Gary Oak?"

He wheeled around, his face furious. "Look Leaf. This is me. That is you. This is us. Get a hold of yourself, grow up and deal with it."

I studied his face, refusing to let my own show weakness. "No Gary. That isn't you, this isn't me and this isn't us. What happened to running wild through Pallet and playing with our Pokemon figurines and pretending they were real? What happened to our childhood that made us both two of the happiest and most pleasant kids ever? What happened Gary?"

"If you haven't noticed yet, we're not kids any more. Sure that was the past, but this is the present. It's clearly hard for you to accept, but it's over Leaf. We can't get through life playing and acting like children. You need to have a reality check, Leaf. You're afraid of change and afraid of growing up. Well it's time to do something about it. You can't be a child forever." He retorted, meeting my gaze with a hard, unforgiving one.

Something inside me broke. It just shattered. My heart was crushed and my head cleared. It was cold and white and I was afraid. My heart was telling me to cry and my head was telling me to run.

I saw Gary's eyes widen in horror when he realized what he'd said. His face melted into one of guilt and regret and he reached out for me. I stepped away from him and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I turned and fled out the door of the Pokemon Centre. I ran down the road, letting the heavy rains pour down on me. I heard Gary shouting for me but ignored him. His voice bounced off the buildings on the quiet street, the sound chasing me as I ran. Something in my heart told me he wanted me to come back, but my head won out.

It told me,

It was all just an Echo of the past.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was bittersweet... Gosh... I always kind of imagine Leaf as this girl who lives in her past and would do anything to go back, kind of like she'd be afraid of growing up. So I kind of just... um... :( **

**Well that concludes FADE. If you noticed, the chapters spell FADE. **

**F: Fall, Pokeshipping**

**A: Alone, Contestshipping**

**D: Dark, Ikarishipping**

**E: Echo, Leafgreenshipping**

**Thanks for R&Ring! **

**~ L2L00 ~**


End file.
